Mana Ouma
Mana Ouma is the main antagonist of the anime series ''Gulity Crown. ''She is the older sister of Shu Ouma who concerted Apocalypse Virus. She is the first person in the world to have provided with the Apocalypse Virus and was also responsible for the death of millions of people infected around the world, causing public chaos and disorder in the nations. She is voiced by Ai Kayano in the Japanese version and Alexis Tipton in the English Version. Appearance As a child, Mana had long, pink-orange hair, parted in middle, with a whitish tinge and usually let them open, with two strands of hair tied upfront and a white flower in her hair. Her eyes were big, deep red and she had a milk white complexion, with her cheeks always having a pinkish red shade on them. There was always a chain hanging from her neck with a church cross pendant. She usually wore a light colored frock matching her hair color. On the eve of apocalyptic Christmas, she wore a white sailor uniform and a scarlet overcoat. After her reincarnation, her eyes were compartively smaller, and sharp edged, and her hair were dominantly pink. She had grown thinner and stronger, alongside wearing a black dress with purple crystals, and a purple crystal crown. Personality For the first part of plot, Mana is seen to be a sweet, gentle and caring young girl who loves her brother a lot. She is also seen to be kind and warm, as she rescued Gai without thinking of consequences and named him "Triton" as she saw him struggling to speak. However, it is later revealed that Mana was evil and sadistic. Her such behavior was a result of the virus residing within her, which made her psychologically weak yet physically strong at the same time. Mana's mind had turned completely different, and she ended up killing her mother at the age of seven and tried to kill Gai at twelve. While in Inori, she's seen to be manipulative, entangling Shu to fall in love with her very easily. She's also inhumanly cold, as she kills people with a sadistic, maniacal smile spread over her face. After her reincarnation, these negative characteristics had grown stronger and she was dominantly ruled by them, erasing any good quality she ever had. History Mana's father, Kurosu Ouma, was a scientist and her mother, Saeko Shijou, was a doctor. Her parents had met when her mother was a practicing doctor and her father had began to teach in Tennoz High school as a science teacher and his research in the lab of the linking research center (namely GHQ) of the school. They were quickly attracted and Saeko soon became pregnant with Mana. So the couple married. After marriage, Saeko set up a clinic in her hometown Oshima, which was located near a beautiful beach, along with her daughter, Mana. Kurosu also left teaching and became a main researcher and scientist in GHQ. When Mana turned five, in 2022, a meteor struck near her residence. A young, innocent Mana, who was trying to find some place to play, was the discoverer of the meteor. She cut her hand while playing with the meteor rock, and the virus in the meteor flew into her. But strangely, instead of infecting Mana, it came under Mana's control. The virus, which actually affected a person by crystallizing their body parts, helped Mana crystallize anyone as per her wish. By the affect of virus, Mana became sadistic and wanted to destroy the world with the crystallizing virus cancer. Yuu arrived from space and helped her develop her powers as well as inform her about her new purpose. When Mana turned seven, her mother was pregnant once again. Mana some how came to knowledge that there was a baby boy inside her mother's womb and she decided that if she wanted a new world crystallized by her powers, she wanted to rule it with a mate, and that should be her brother. Mana wanted to spend all her time alone with her soulmate. Prior to her wishes, she affected her mother with the virus to the point she died giving birth to her brother, Shu Ouma. After a brief mourning by her father, Mana assured him that she would live alone with Shu in the beach. When Shu grew to be five, still unaware of Mana's sadistic nature and intention of mating with him, he loved his sister because she cared for him very much. One day, in summers, Mana took him to a beautiful site from where the sunset over the beach waters looked very tempting and extremely beautiful. Shu, who was enjoying the scene, noticed a boy lying on the shore unconscious. He notified to Mana, and both siblings ran at once to see who it was. The little boy they found was Gai Tsutsugami, who didn't have a chance to tell them their name, and was named "Triton" by Mana. The trio spent the year together. A little before Christmas, Kurosu contacted Mana and told her that she would be getting a stepmother. Their stepmother, Haruka, came to visit the three children shortly after. Meanwhile, Gai recognized Mana's intentions and realized her potential. In order to save Shu from her, he invited Shu to a local church on Christmas. That day, there was supposed to be a family gathering in another church, where Haruka was waiting along with Mana for Shu, Gai and Kurosu. Mana tricked Haruka to go look for Kurosu as he was a workaholic and herself went to the church where Shu was invited before Shu could reach. Upon reaching there, she gifted Gai a shotgun as a Christmas present, saying that she had saved Gai, so he was supposed to protect her, and tricked him into shooting himself. At that point, Shu arrived at the church and immediately went to Gai. Mana, using Gai's blood as her lipstick, asked Shu to take on her "Guilty Crown" catscraddle, and mate together to form new genes. Shu saw her hair crystallize, got scared and pushed her away, calling her a monster, which made Mana sad as Shu had rejected her and realize what the virus had done to her. Scared of turning more evil, she asked Shu and Gai for help, but since they were younger than her, they both could only back away in fear, which made Mana release her powers to the fullest. Upon the activation of powers, Mana crystallized herself, and many other people, and settling into every Japanese's body in the form of their voids. Elsewhere, Kurosu's dead body, with a gunshot in his head, was found by Haruka. Plot Mana is first seen in a flashback as an unknown girl, dying of crystal virus, looking scary, when Shu meets Inori, the singer of a famous band Egoist. Following that meet, Shu constantly sees the unknown girl and some other boy in flashbacks from the point onwards, and is curious about them, but never tries to find out what that actually is. As the plot progresses, it is revealed that the unknown scary girl is actually his big sister, and the other guy is Gai Tsutsugami, the leader of the Japanese mafia Funeral Parlour. Shu discovers that Inori resembles Mana very closely, and it is eventually revealed that she is actually a vessel made out of Mana's mind which revived despite her crystallization during Lost Christmas. Inori was purposely used by Gai to help remember Shu his past and all about Lost Christmas and Mana, which he had forgotten because of the shock he had recieved that day. After a set of planned series, Inori was used twice to revive Mana. In the first attempt, Gai killed himself in order to stop the revivng, and Shu saved Inori. Shu and Inori mourned Gai's death and Shu swore not to let anything like this happen again. Meanwhile, in GHQ, Haruka learnt what was happening and she realized that Shu's life was at risk. She also knew that Mana was going to be revived out of Inori once again. So, Haruka, along with some other senior researchers, gave rise to Gai's mind and body once again, in hope to save her own stepson from the calamity. Gai acknowledged his role, and acted as the bad guy, kidnapping Inori and revivng Mana out of her. When Mana reincarnated, she saw Shu, who had come to save Inori, but had failed to do so. Mana, who was back, now totally in control of virus and sadder than ever, rejoiced on seeing Shu, and proposed him to mate with her once again. This time, mature, Shu knew that she couldn't be saved from virus anymore and rejected her again, which made Mana look at him angrily, and cursed him to make him pay. Gai took her and told her to forget about Shu. Mana accepted Gai as Shu had rejected her, and began to crystallize the world. Shu found a voice of Inori's soul, which made him encouraged and he proceeded to kill Mana, in which he succeeded. As Mana began to die, Gai explained Shu why he had taken the antagonist's role, and why Mana couldn't be actually killed until she had filled in her purpose of crystallizing the world. Now that Mana had began her procedure, but got killed before she could finish, the apocalypse was coming to an end. Gai held Mana as she died, promising to accompany her to eternity and dying along her. Category:Anime Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Female Category:Femme Fatale Category:Siblings Category:Related to Hero Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Misanthropes Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Genocidal Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Evil from the Past Category:Possessor Category:Destroyers Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Humanoid Category:Cannibals Category:Sophisticated Category:Envious Category:Wrathful Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Teenagers Category:Rapists Category:Perverts Category:Sadists Category:Lover Stealers Category:Supervillains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Immortals Category:Mutants Category:Liars Category:Revived Category:Obsessed Category:Undead Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Delusional Category:Tragic Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Tyrants Category:Homicidal Category:Deceased Category:Big Bads Category:Power Hungry Category:Paranormal Category:Remorseful